


Summer

by madilou



Series: 30 day drabble challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves summer and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of my 30 day drabble challenge. Various pairings.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://hypnialltize.tumblr.com)

Niall loved summer, it was his favorite season. He loved the heat, and the long days, and how bright everything seemed, but most of all he loved Harry. He loved the way they’d lay together on the cool grass under the shade tree in the backyard, looking for shapes in the clouds. He loved how Harry would pull him into the pool on days that were too hot. Yes, Niall loved summer.

At night while they were lying side by side Niall would run his fingers over Harry’s skin and admire the contrast between the colors; Harry tan and Niall still pale.

Harry’s green eyes seemed to glow with affection when he looked at the blond, Irish boy on those endless summer days. Though, Niall supposed, Harry always looked at him that way; there was just something about summer that enhanced everything, made things seem more magical.

So Niall loved summer, but really he just loved Harry. Because when the days grew short, and snow blanketed the ground, and they traded their t-shirts for sweaters, Niall found he was just as happy. He loved curling up with Harry on the couch, with warm cups of tea and sweet tasting kisses.

And maybe, Niall thought, summer wasn’t his favorite season after all. His favorite season was any of the ones he’d get to share with Harry. Because he didn’t love summer, or winter, or fall, or spring. No, he just loved Harry.          


End file.
